The Morning Sun
by brokenXangel15
Summary: Tsuchi is hiding something from his friends. Even from his sister Hikari. Just what is it? And to what lengths will Hikari and Sakura go to figure it out? Asa Hikari and Asa Tsuchi are character's I created. Pairings - Sasuke & OC, Naruto & Sakura, OC's brother & Hinata, and others.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hey guys! Sorry if you find any mistakes. If you do, please tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I can! This is my first story, so please enjoy. Oh, and if you think there is anything I could improve on, just drop me a review and I'll see what I can do as soon as I can. I'm very open minded.

OH YEAH! I'd like to take a moment and thank the person who gave me my very first review and follow. Thank you sooo much TheWildWitch!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Oh my god! We're late for Sakura's wedding!" I cried when I realized what time of day it was. Tsuchi sighed and waved me on, grinning slightly when I grabbed his hand and took off running toward where Sakura's reception was being held. I sighed in relief when I walked in and everyone was still there. I scanned the room, quickly finding my favorite pink headed person talking to two people. The blonde with weird whisker marks on both his cheeks had his arm around Sakura's waist. So I assumed it was Naruto, because I vaguely remember her calling me at midnight one night exclaiming Naruto had finally proposed after 5 years of dating.

"Come on, Hikari. Don't wanna keep her waiting anymore. You know how she gets when she's pissed." Tsuchi sighed, linking his arm in mine and leading me over to the group. I smiled gratefully at my little brother, not knowing what I'd do without him. I was five years older than him, but he still treated me like a best friend. Even if he was just my cute little brother. We walked up behind Sakura and I pressed my finger against my lip when the black haired guy Sakura was talking to glanced over her shoulder at me. I grinned when he went back to talking with Naruto and Sakura, his lips only curling upward slightly.

"Surprise!" I cried, jumping on to Sakura's back, receiving a load of cuss words in response. I giggled, tightening my hold on her when she tried to throw me off.

"Hikari?!" Sakura cried when she finally realized who it was. I laughed and let go of her, grunting when she spun around and caught me in a bear hug. You _never_ want to get in a bear hug with her. She doesn't know her own strength.

"Can't breathe," I gasped, smiling weakly when she immediately loosened her hold. I heard Tsuchi grunt in surprise when Sakura reached back and pulled him into a group hug. I sighed and leaned into her hug. I missed her so much. When I first got the invitation to the wedding, I was surprised. I mean, I knew she loved me, but I'd thought that with all that was going on, she'd have more important things then worry about inviting me and Tsuchi. I'd thought she was going to forget about us like everyone else had . . .

"Are you going to introduce us?" Naruto asked after Sakura finally let us go. She glanced over her shoulder apolitically and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward.

"Sorry, this beautiful girl here is Asa Hikari and her little brother Tsuchi." Sakura replied. I smiled warmly and held out my hand toward Naruto. He smiled back and grasped my hand firmly.

"And I assume you are Naruto?" I asked, noticing the ring on his finger. He chuckled and nodded, reaching over and dragged Sakura over against his side. She leaned into him gratefully, laying her head on his shoulder.

"And this is Sasuke," Sakura told me, motioning toward the black haired dude next to them. Before I could say anything, someone bumped into me from behind and knocked me into Sasuke's arms. And when I tried to apologize to him, I was pushed away from him. When I looked up, some blonde haired chick was pressing herself against him.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun!" She whined, completely ignoring everyone around her. I glanced at Sakura and shook my head when she opened her mouth to say something. I started to turn and go get something to drink when someone slipped their hand into mine and jerked me to their side.

"I'm not the one you bumped into. You need to apologize to my date." Sasuke replied coldly, ignoring the confused look on my face. After a few moments of awkward silence, I decided to play along. I wrapped my arm around his waist and smiled sweetly at the blonde. She had her hair up in a high pony tail and her bangs covered her right eye. She was wearing a neon pink dress that was way too short and way too low cut for my tastes.

"Hey, I'm Asa Hikari," I said brightly when she just stood there looking at me. Well, more like glaring at me, but anyways. She smiled tightly at me, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. Pleased to meet you," she replied, venom just oozing out of her voice. She grabbed my hand and squeezed a little too tightly. I knew what she was trying to do and squeezed back even harder. Her eyes widen, and she pulled her hand away quickly. I just smiled innocently at her, pretending not to know why she pulled away like that. I glanced at Tsuchi and I could see he was biting his bottom lip to avoid bursting out into laughter.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Ino?" Sakura called when Ino started to stalk off. Ino stiffened and glared at me over her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier," she apologized reluctantly. My smile got even bigger, causing Ino to growl under her breath and storm off over to another girl who had shoulder length red hair and glasses. When Ino got over there, the red head turned and glowered in my direction. Feeling brave, I grinned and waved at her, causing her to humph and turn her back toward me. I giggled and glanced up at Sasuke, just now remembering I was basically hugging myself to Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hello again guys! Here is the second chapter you were waiting for! I'm working on chapter 3 at the moment, but I don't know when I'll get it done. I can't come up with anything. Plus I have a lot of family coming over, so I might not be able to upload it anytime soon. Anyways please be patient with me. ON WITH THE STORY! ^_^

* * *

Naruto cleared his throat, chuckling when Sasuke turned to glare at him. I blushed slightly and tried to pull away from him, but he growled softly, tightening his hold. I bit my lip, kinda embarrassed that I was clinging to him like this. I glanced over at Tsuchi and saw that he was talking to a girl with long navy blue hair and beautiful light violet eyes.

"I see you've meet Hinata, Tsuchi," Sakura said, walking over and putting her arm around the blue haired girl, who blushed. The girl Sakura called Hinata was wearing a light purple dress that was sexy, yet innocent at the same time. Something I think only she'd have been able to pull off.

"Yeah, she's a really sweet girl," Tsuchi replied warmly, smiling shyly at Hinata. I couldn't help it, I gasped softly. Luckily, the only one that heard me was Sasuke.

"What?" He whispered in my ear, causing shivers to go down my spine. I glanced up at him and bit my lip again. You could lose yourself in him onyx eyes easily. I blushed when he nudged me, bringing me back to the real world.

"Oh, um. It's just that my brother has never said that about a girl before. I mean, sure, he's liked girls before. But this is the first time he's actually said it out loud in front of the girl." I replied, looking over at Hinata. You could tell by just looking at her that she was a really sweet and shy person. And it looked like she wasn't one to talk a lot.

"Oh yeah. Hinata, this is Tsuchi's sister Hikari." Sakura said, walking over and prying me out of Sasuke's hold. I giggled when I saw the death glare he was giving Sakura. Sakura just stuck out her tongue and lead me over to Hinata.

"H-hello Hikari. It's n-nice to m-meet you." Hinata said, stuttering adorably. I smiled, and refused her outstretched hand. Instead, I walked closer and pulled her into a hug. When I pulled away, she blushed but smiled. Before anyone could say anything, it sounded like someone had started a fight near the entrance. Curious, I looked toward where the sounds were coming from and gasped.

"Well, well, well. Who could have known our sweet little Hikari was gonna be here?" The man from all my nightmares asked, having caught sight of me. I started to slowly back away, looking up when Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him roughly. I would have said something but I was too scared of the man at the entrance. Feeling like a little baby, I grasped the back of Sasuke's dress shirt, pressing myself into him. For some reason, I found comfort in the warmness coming from him.

"Get out of here, Orochimaru." Sasuke called coldly, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the man with long black hair. Orochimaru just grinned evilly at him, inclining his head toward us. Immediately, his minions started pouring in behind him. Tsuchi cussed and grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her with him. I glanced at him, wondering why in the world he looked so scared, but I didn't have time to ask him. Sasuke spun around and slung me over his shoulder, ignoring me when I started cussing at him.

"Come on, there's too many of them. Lets get out of here." Naruto called, grasping Sakura's hand and running after Tsuchi. I screamed when I saw a knife flying right at me. I closed me eyes, just waiting for the pain, but it never came. When I took a peak, a guy with red hair and a tattoo in the middle of his forehead had caught the knife and thrown it back.

"Thank you . . ." I started, but realized that I didn't know his name.

"Gaara," he supplied, nodding at Sasuke. Suddenly, Sasuke started running, earning more cuss words from me. Since my head was facing away, I couldn't see that Sasuke's lips starting to curl up.

"This way!" A girl with her blonde hair up in four pink tails called, kicking open the emergency exit door. Why she didn't just open the door normally, I didn't know. I gasped when Orochimaru's disgusting face suddenly appeared in front of me. Pissed, I spat in his face, grinning when he growled angerly.

"Stay away from my girl," Sasuke uttered softly, spinning around and kicking Orochimaru in the face. Wait! Did Sasuke just say what I think he said? Before I could think to do anything, Sasuke put me down and got on a dark blue motor cycle with a black lightening bolt on the side. Without him saying anything, I got on behind him and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"Here," he said, handing me a plain black helmet. I quickly put it on and wrapped my arms back around his waist just him time, because suddenly we were speeding away, running red light after red light. I could hear aggravated drivers honking their horns and yelling at us but I couldn't care less at the moment. My mind was else where at the moment.

Why in the world was Orochimaru at the reception? Why was he always in my nightmares, chasing after me with this crazed look in his eyes? Why did Sasuke's voice sound so familiar and comforting? As I pondered all these questions, we'd arrived at our destination. I reluctantly let go of Sasuke. I paused when I heard him sigh in disappoint meant, but just closed my eyes and shook my head. _"I'm just hearing things," _I explained to myself in my head.

"Thanks," I said, handing him his helmet and staring at my feet. I wasn't one to get nervous easily, but around Sasuke, I couldn't help it. If I'd have looked up, I would have saw Sasuke looking at me with love in his eyes.

"Sis! Are you okay?" Tsuchi cried when he jumped out of the car, Hinata following close behind him. I nodded, jumping slightly when Sasuke draped something warm over my shoulders. I looked down and realized he'd taken off his jacket when he saw that I was shivering. I smiled gratefully up at him, leaning against his slightly. To everyone's amazement, Sasuke smiled back at me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling safe for the first time in a long long time.

"Sasuke, come with us and help make sure the perimeter is secure." A boy with his black hair in a high pony tail called. I opened my eyes and saw a group of boys standing a couple feet away from us.

"Fine, I'll be over there in a minute." Sasuke replied, tightening his hold slightly when I tried to pull away. I tilted my head back, trying to look at his face. I gasped when he gently kissed my forehead. He chuckled softly, kissing the tip of my nose before walking over to the guys. I just stood there stupidly staring after him, my mouth hanging open. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata had the same expression on their face.

"Sakura, take Tsuchi and the girls inside while I go help the guys." Naruto said after shaking his head and kissing Sakura's cheek gently. He waved and ran over to the guys just as they split up into groups. Tsuchi slipped his hand into Hinata's and walked with her toward the house. I watched Sasuke's retreating form, blushing when he glanced over his shoulder and winked.

"Come on, Kari!" Sakura said, linking her arm with mine and leading me to the house. I shook my head when I heard my childhood nickname. When we were little, Sakura had decided that she didn't like saying Hikari, that it was too long for her. So she decided to call me Kari instead.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Hey, my family went home early so I actually get to upload this a whole lot sooner than I thought! That really makes me happy. Oh, and I have another story in the works. Its about Trunks and Pan from DBZ. If you want to know more, just PM me and I'll give you the details! ^_^

* * *

Hikari

"Oh let me introduce you guys to the girls. As you already know, this is Hinata." Sakura told us, wrapping her arm around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata smiled and glanced at Tsuchi shyly. That's when I noticed that he had yet to let go of her hand.

"The name's Temari, Gaara's older sister," said the blond girl that had kicked open the door. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, looking like she'd much rather be outside with the guys. I smiled when I realized that Gaara was the name of the guy who'd caught that knife.

"And I'm Tenten," a girl said, walking into the room and over to the window. I glanced at her, liking the way she had her brown hair up in two buns on her head. Not many people could pull off that look and still look menacing when they wanted to be. I could tell by just looking at this girls that you never wanted to get on their bad side. I opened my mouth, planning on saying hello to the girls, but the only thing that came out was a high pitched scream. I clutched my head, falling to my knees.

'You're brother can't hide behind you forever,' a eery voice whispered in my head. It felt as if someone was taking the sharpest knife they could find and slowly dragging it across my skin. I barely heard Tsuchi say something before someone was making me lay down with my head on their lap. I tried to open my eyes to see who it was, but I couldn't. The light was too much and I immediately shut my eyes again, tears starting to form in my eyes from the pain.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" A deep scary voice boomed. I groaned, and everything got silent. I felt warm hands massaging my temples, trying to sooth my headache. Almost immediately, the warm hands were replaced with cold one. For some reason, the cold hands seemed to have more of an effect. But just when I thought it was all over, the pain got even worse. I bit down on my lip hard to keep from screaming, but I couldn't stop the whimper that had escaped.

"Just listen to my voice, Kari," the deep voice whispered softly, trying to get my mind off the unbearable pain. I opened my eyes slightly, smiling weakly when I saw a pair of onyx eyes staring at me with concern expressed clearly on his face. Sasuke's low deep voice was like sweet sweet music to my ears. Almost as suddenly as it came, the pain had disappeared. I opened my eyes and grinned up at Sasuke thankfully.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun." I whispered weakly before everything became black.

* * *

Sasuke

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," Hikari whispered softly right before she past out. I sighed and picked her up gently, ignoring the looks everyone was giving me. I knew what they were thinking. How in the world could the emotionless Sasuke be showing compassion for some girl he'd just met.

"I'll explain everything later," Tsuchi called over his shoulder as he followed me. I walked to the room that I'd claimed as mine and laid her on the bed gently. My stomach growled, regaining my attention. I shook my head, trying to clear it. I'd just spent the past couple minutes staring down at the breathtaking angel laying on my bed. Her beautiful white hair was spread across my pillows, seemingly forming a halo around her head. For some reason, I just wished her eyes would open and stop hiding those unique violet eyes of hers. I sighed and turned to walk to the door, freezing when a hand reached out and grabbed my hand.

"I'll bring you guys some dinner when its ready." Sakura said when she saw that I wasn't going to be leaving the room anytime soon. I just nodded, sitting down and scooting up my bed until my back was resting against the head board. I put the hand that Hikari wasn't holding behind my head and closed my eyes, willing myself to try and ignore the feeling this girl raised inside me. As if sensing the way my thoughts had taken, Hikari rolled over on me with her arm around my waist. Unable to stop myself, I draped my arm over her back, holding her to me.

"I never thought I'd see this day," Naruto whistled, chuckling at the evil glare I was sending his way. I started to move away from Hikari, but I just couldn't. This was the first time I'd let someone this close to me and I wasn't going to take it for granted. This girl was mine and nobody is going to take her from me.

* * *

A/N - Sorry for the short chapter. I just thought that would be the perfect place to end it, so please don't hate me. I'm trying to get as many chapters uploaded as I can before school starts back. Anyways, try not to hate me too much! ^_^


End file.
